poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Quarentine Adventures Snartle: You are traveling to another realm. Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): A realm not only of sight and sound of the imagination. Chiro: A journey into the far reaches of your mind. Here it comes. Raven Queen: (Laughs creepily) The Irelanders: The High-Fright Zone! story begins at Ireland Natalie Breez: Looks like, this is Ireland. Mark Surge: Connor's home realm. Yumi Ishiyama: This is cool. Clawdeen Wolf: Drop dead gorgeous. Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Looks like if we're gonna solve this mystery and win the Realm Games, we need a plan. David Brennan: That's where we came in. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Who're those kids? Connor Lacey: That's my best friend, former classmate and cousin once removed, David Brennan. With him is Cian Dooley his friend. Kim Possible: Nice to meet you two. Cian Dooley: Hello. Preston Stormer: Hi, there. Mater: Howdy. Cian Dooley: Ah! He can talk? Connor Lacey: Of course. Where Mater comes from all vehicles can talk. David Brennan: Fascinating. Chug: So, what happened? David Brennan: Well, when Connor left to have his adventures and clearing his name, Cian and I did some investigating on Connor's father and siblings' murder in Kilkenny, Carlow, Waterford and Dublin. Cian Dooley: We're like detectives solving cases. The Mask: Whoa. Saroise (Song of the Sea): We've come here to help you in this case. Ben: After all, your friend Connor helped us during the tournament. David Brennan: Back to your home at the lighthouse? Ben: Yes, he did. Parvana: He also helped me. Cian Dooley: Who are you? Parvana: I'm Parvana. A friend of Connor Lacey during the tournament. David Brennan: Where are you from, milady? Parvana: I'm from Kabul, Afghanistan. Cian Dooley: I see. Ace Bunny: Well, it's very nice to meet you, Parvana. Parvana: It's a pleasure to meet you too. Rudolph: Don't forget me. Connor Lacey: Rudolph! Slyly: Don't forget about us, kid. Connor Lacey: Slyly and Leonard. Leonard: Good, good to see you again, little buddy. Cian Dooley: Talking animals?! Rudolph?! Connor Lacey: That's right, Cian. David Brennan: Nice to meet you at last. (hold out hand to shake Rudolph's hoof) Rudolph: Pleasure to meet you too. (shakes his hand with his hoof) Spencer Gilpin: And don't forget us. Connor Lacey: Spencer Gilpin, Bethany Walker, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, Martha Kaply and Alex Vreeke. Bethany Walker: Good to see you again, Cons. Connor Lacey: Good to see you guys too. Nanny McPhee: Hello again, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hiya, Nanny McPhee. Nanny McPhee: Glad I see that you made some new friends since the whole tournament. Connor Lacey: Yup. Cian Dooley: How do you go to places if you're doing a tournament? Connor Lacey: I used a plane and sometimes video travelling. look confused Raven Queen: He use his Realm Crystal to get to the video world. Cian Dooley: To other worlds where there's a tournament? Connor Lacey: Yup. I can travel to other worlds while competing in the tournament. Cian Dooley: I see. David Brennan: (to Raven Queen) Very smart there, toots. Raven Queen: Thanks, David. Blaze: Connor, is there a way to solve this mystery? Connor Lacey: I have a plan, but it's gonna be tricky. Lacey explained the plan. Meanwhile, at the secret underground factory Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Friends, today, we will end President Michael D Higgins's reign, and destroy the Irelanders. Earth Elementor: Great! Zarc: Finally. Arachnid: Yeah. X.A.N.A.: Capital. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Coredegon: Uh, Linda? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Jackie Frost: For once, I gotta agree with the Mechtagan. It ain't gonna be easy. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is precisely why I have brought in some help. And here it comes now. Parasite: (ROARS) Razenoid: Parasite! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through! Professor Mortum: Watch it! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (SIGHS). He's not going to infect you, Razenoid. Kilatron: Yes. Gorma's control abilities is reserved for a more human target. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know what to do, Gorma. (Gorma growls in agreement) Razenoid: (SHUDDERS) Is he gone yet? Air Elementor: Yeah. Now get down. (Razenoid GRUNTS) King Dedede: That's gotta hurt. Nightmare (Kirby): The Irelanders must be destroyed no matter the cost. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: The TMNT foolishly celebrate today as the day they defeated the Foot. But soon it will be known as the day they returned. And stopped Michael and the Irelanders once and for all. (LAUGHS EVILLY) Shockwave (G1): I even created the body and mind-control wristbands to control all of the people of Ireland. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Excellent. :Linda Ryan: ::Believe me, I know ::I've sunk pretty low ::But whatever I've done he deserved ::I'm the bad guy, that's fine ::It's no fault of mine ::And some justice at last will be served ::Now it's time to stand up ::Or it's time to back down ::And there's only one answer for me ::And I'll stand up and fight ::cause I know that I'm right ::And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready ::Ready as I'll ever be Optimus Prime (PWT): They made it to the finals of the Realm Games. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: I can't wait for this. Hal Jordan: We'll have to help the Irelanders in their plan. Tiff: Cause Ben's not the only one leading the assault. Gwen is too. :Gwen Tennyson: ::Now it's time to rise up ::Or it's time to stand down ::And the answer is easy to see ::And I swear by the sword ::If you're in, get on board ::Are you ready? :Cian Dooley: 'I'm ready :'Hot Rod (PWT) & Razal: ::We're ready :Irelanders' Adventures allies: ::We're ready :Gwen Tennyson: ::Ready as I'll ever be Connor Lacey: We're here. Sorrel: And once this is over, we can save your mom. Volcanion: And solve this mystery. Reginald "Shark" Kastle: But, guys... :Reginald "Shark" Kastle: ::Are you quite sure we can do this? :Holly O'Hair: ::Together we will, guarantee :Linda Ryan: ::I'll make them hear me :All: ::Now it's time to repeat ::Or it's time to resolve :Gwen Tennyson: ::Prove they can trust me :All: ::And the outcome will hardly come free :Connor Lacey: ::I'll save my home and family :All: ::Now the line's in the sand ::And our moment's at hand :David Brennan: ::And I'm ready :Gwen Tennyson: ::I'm ready :Irelanders: ::I'm ready :Linda Ryan: ::Ready as I'll ever be Kilkenny Linda Ryan: Welcome back, Ireland, to a fifth and very special live final episode of the Realm Games! Today I, Linda Ryan, have summoned Connor's friends from the tournament and the Irelanders' journey to win the games. Connor Lacey: Hello, Linda. We're ready to participate your final challenge of the games. Linda Ryan: Perfect. The government has placed Kilkenny under quarantine. Because there some rage infected zombies to destroy all life on the planet. But your job is to find a cure, by finding the source of the problem. David Brennan: Then we're gonna have to find the source then. B.O.B.: If we do find it, how are we going to cure an entire population? Linda Ryan: By using the machine to spray the cure gas across that shopping center and curing the humans. And I'm gonna go with you. Ready, steady, begin! Lacey has a thought about the zombies and gets the shudders Connor Lacey: The creepy narrator was right. There's a door in front of me. And my next stop is going to be the... The Irelanders: High-Fright Zone! the door opened and the zombies' hands came out and Connor screams Auriana: High-Fright Zone! Irelanders and their allies have began their hunt Connor Lacey: (Shudders) (Activates the Yo-Kai Watch to search for a Yo-Kai) Flain: Cons, you heard Linda. It's the virus that caused the infection. Parvana: You can't blame a Yo-Kai this time. Lucius Best/Frozone: Everybody knows when you enter the High-Fright Zone, the whole world looks different. Violet Parr: Like for example. Kid 1: Race ya to the park! Kid 2: Okay. Iris (Lolirock): Now let's see what those two kids looked like to Connor. Kid 1: Good thing I don't have to go through the challenge, like Connor Kid 2: Oh yeah. I'm not infected. Connor Lacey: I better look at Lidl! Missing Link: Uh-oh! Looks like, Connor's slipping further and further into the High-Fright Zone! Nurp-Naut: We better get on with the challenge. Linda Ryan: I know a way. Come on. To the shopping center. The Irelanders and their allies: Right. Parvana: The High-Fright Zone. the shopping center Dashiell Robert Parr: We're here. Ron Stoppable: Is that? Linda Ryan: Yep, the container for the anti-virus. I sneaked it inside the stadium during the city's dome protection. Madeline Hatter: Oh, clever. The Irelanders and their allies: (All agreeing) Cian Dooley: Let's just go. Linda Ryan: I'm almost done. (Yelps) Dottie: Linda? Computer voice: Rage virus releasement protocol engaged. Virus release in T-minus 2 hours. Ben (Song of the Sea): Rage virus releasement protocol? Frankie Stein: What's going on? Jay: Yeah, what did someone just do? The Shredderette: What I've been planning since Connor won the tournament. We're conquering the 16 realms. Dusty Crophopper: "We're"? The Shredderette: Yes. Me and my Foot Empire. Nova (Ultimate Spider-Man): Foot Empire? Loki (Marvel): You can't win this time, Irelanders! villains of Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble (2013) and Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) appeared with the other villains and started to attack the Irelanders Snartle: The High-Fright Zone. Lidl Connor Lacey: Hello? Anyone here? Zombie: (Shrieking) Connor Lacey: (Screams in Coverton's voice and closed his eyes) Zombie: (Roaring in a strange way as it changed back to normal) Connor Lacey: That's weird. Man 1: Thank you. Connor Lacey: No problem. (Gasps) The Magic of Friendship. That's the cure my team has been looking for. The source. It's our only chance. Kim Possible: High-Fright Zone. the shopping center Hamato Miwa (Karai): We know the Shredderette is you, Linda. But, why would you do this? The Shredderette: You wanna why? Okay. It's because of your leader! It's all his fault! He made me kill my own husband and my kids! And once I unleash the Rage Virus across Ireland, I will overthrown Michael D. Higgins and become the new president of Ireland. And then once we take over the planet, we'll rule the entire 16 realms! The Shredderette: The world has never seen someone as mean As yours truly I was humanously unvile and completely ruly But then your pesky leader Took my family from me So I locked his mother up and threw away the key Then I pandered to Michael and he offered me power I would say or do anything to get out of that tower He thought he was winning, but I could not be stopped The greater of two evils has come out on top Now I've got a new mission that I must complete To bring out the worst in everybody I meet I'll help them find their inner evil By setting them straight Being vicious and suspicious Is deliciously great So let's get wicked Let's' do some bad today Get wicked, put on an evil display Get wicked the point that I'm making Is when you get wicked The world is yours For the taking Starscream (PWT): And soon, when the four robots combine with Linda's company, Ryantek Industries... Atrocitus: All of Ireland will ours. Overlord (PWT): Then, the Earth. King DeDeDe: And finally, the 16 realms! Apple White: We gotta tell Connor about this! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Manhunters, stop them! Irelanders attacked the Manhunters as they escaped Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: We'll get them soon. Kilatron: And when Connor comes with the antidote, we'll be ready. All: So let's get wicked Let's' do some bad today Get wicked, put on an evil display Get wicked the point that we're making Is when you get wicked The world is yours For the taking Get wicked Get wicked The students of Monster High: (chuckling) The High-Fright Zone. Rehabcare Dog: (Barking) Connor Lacey: I better get that dog! (Hits the Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Emperor Rebellious Emperor Rebellious: Emperor Rebellious! (Summons a poison apple) Hey, doggie! Catch! dog catches the poison apple, eats it and went to sleep Emperor Rebellious: Perfect! Rebellious reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Now to study it for clues. The Irelanders' allies: The High-Fright Zone. McDonalds Lloyd Garmadon: Connor! We've something to tell you. Connor Lacey: What is it? Raven Queen: Linda Ryan took us to the anti-virus container, when we discovered that she's the one who started the virus. Robecca Steam: She's also the one who killed your father and your siblings and framed your mom of that crime. Dinobot: As we already known. Yuya Sakaki: And she's gonna use the virus to take over Ireland and dethrone Michael D. Higgins. Orbitons and Glowkies: But your people don't know that yet. Connor Lacey: What? What are you talking about? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: We saw it all with our own eyes. David Brennan: Just as I suspected. Blizarria: We have to cure the population in Kilkenny. Your people has gotta know the truth. Connor Lacey: Well, I believe that I found the source of the problem. There's a parasite inside the dog. If we can get it out, we can get it's Rage Virus and turn it into a Friendship Anti-virus. Bruticus (G1): Good idea. Peter Quill (Star-Lord) (Guardians of the Galaxy) (2015): We gotta get to the container, quick! Will Vandom: First, the roboguards. Night Begins to Shine plays Connor Lacey: I saw you dance, from the corner. I caught your name, in a conversation. Connor Lacey: Playing hard to get, But I can't understand. Connor Lacey: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Connor Lacey: Talk 'til dawn, my heart was racing. I took you home, in the driving rain. Connor Lacey: Had my mind made up. I wanna feel your touch. Connor Lacey: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Connor Lacey: The night begins to shine. Tonight (the night begins to shine) Connor Lacey: Had my mind made up, I wanna feel your touch. Connor Lacey: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night begins to shine (night begins to shine) the night begins to shine (night begins to shine) Night begins to shine, the night begins to shine (the night begins to shine) Jinafire Long: It's the song with two letters on it: T and H. Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): We'll find out later. We need to destroy the Combinobots. The Mask: There's a place, you gotta be A thousand leagues beneath, the sea And it's waitin' over here, for you and me Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside Get ready for, the party's on tonight! So pack up, cash in And get ready to begin Toss the dice, once or twice Baby, we're winning Ain't no sense So, relax and just unwind Leave your worries, all behind And get ready for, the party is on tonight! Parvana: Connor, here's the disc with the two letters: R and I. Take it and the cure and get to the container. Connor Lacey: Right. Small town blues will melt away Even the big fish come to play Guarantee you'll have best night of your life Prive your socks and shine your shoes Tell your friends to spread the news Get ready 'cause the party's on tonight So pack up, cash in And get ready to begin Toss the dice, once or twice Baby, we're winning Ain't no sense So,'' relax and just unwind'' Leave your worries, all behind So get ready, it's party time ........................ IT'S PARTY TIME!!! Arcee (Transformers:Prime): That's the robots down. Now, for the Black Lanterns Arcee (Transformers:Prime): '''Alas, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue Alas, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue And even if it costs my life, Llorona I won't stop loving you I won't stop loving you I climbed the highest pine tree, Llorona To see if I could spot you I climbed the highest pine tree, Llorona To see if I could spot you But the pine tree was tender, Llorona When it saw me cry, it cried But the pine tree was tender, Llorona When it saw me cry, it cried Sorrow and that which is not sorrow, Llorona Everything is sorrow for me Sorrow and that which is not sorrow, Llorona Everything is sorrow for me Yesterday I cried 'cause I wanted to see you, Llorona Now I cry because I saw you Yesterday I cried 'cause I wanted to see you, Llorona Now I cry because I saw you Alas, Llorona, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue '''Arcee (Transformers:Prime) and Wheeljack (G1): '''Alas, Llorona, Llorona Llorona dressed in light blue And even if it costs my life, Llorona I won't stop loving you '''Wheeljack (G1): And even if it costs my life, Llorona I won't stop loving you I won't stop loving you I won't stop loving you Ay, ay, ay! Robonyan F: Now to take care of the zombies and the villains. The Irelanders: Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Venoct Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind Venoct Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now, so tell me do you wanna go? the Irelanders & Venoct Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show 2: Venoct (Woah) colossal we come these renegades in the ring (Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king the Irelanders & Venoct Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding outside and I think that you know Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go the Irelanders & Venoct Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, intoxicating you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Venoct & Victorion It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be (This is where you wanna be) It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be This is where you wanna be the Irelanders, Victorion & Venoct When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Robecca Steam: Take the last disc with the letters, E and R, Connor. You and the boys are the last ones left. Auriana: Be careful, Cons. Connor Lacey: I will. We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you This is the greatest show When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the walls can't stop us now I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Robecca Steam and Chromedome 'Cause everything you want is right in front of you And you see the impossible is coming true And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah Outro This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) (This is the greatest show) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show! Galvatron (G1): It's the High-Fright Zone! Connor Lacey: We made it! The container! David Brennan: Let's shut this virus down. Linda Ryan: Connor. Thank goodness you're here. Connor Lacey: Linda? How did you survived? Linda Ryan: I have my ways. Anyway you made it to the container. All you have to do is place it in. leads the way Linda Ryan: The cure placement is straight ahead. Don't be suspicious, just get going. was about to place the cure in Cian Dooley: Connor! Look out! Ryan electrified them∆ Kilatron: Linda. You caught him. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now I could kill him. But I have a better idea. Later Liokaiser: Connor, you okay? Connor Lacey: I'm okay. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Ah, Irelanders. You woke up just in time to witness my latest evil scheme. Dinoking: Which is what? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You know my company, Ryantek Industries? I created the cybernetic castles? Well, my castles have a transformation cog and the combiner core inside of them. Once I conquered the four castles, I'll combined them and my Ryantek Industries into a giant robot to destroyed the president, to rule Ireland, to conquer the 16 realms! (Laughs evilly) Galvatron (G1): It's time. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Ryantek Industries, rise! David Brennan: This is bad, guys. This is really bad. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What're we gonna do? Duchess Swan: We have to get the container and stop Linda Ryan. Ikki Tenryou: Right. Blades (RB): All of the Ryantek castles are on the move. This is our chance. Apple White: I can't wait to defeat the villains. Menasor (PWT): Then it will truly earn the name "The Emerald Isle." Daphne Blake: But what matters is the converters and the container will all be in one place. Connor Lacey: This is it. This is our one opportunity to defeat them and free Mammy. Meanwhile Soldier: Fire! (Munster Leader Laughing) Munster Leader: This deer moves as swiftly on land! And it's got one heck of a bite. Leinster Leader: Watch it, you deer leader, 'cause this harp strikes back. And I'm going to catch the zombies in this string. (Munster Leader LAUGHS) Munster Leader: Munster Deer Castle, Clare Cork Kerry Limerick Tipperary Waterford transformation! Leinster Leader: Two can play at this game. Leinster Irish Harp Castle, Carlow, Dublin, Kildare, Kilkenny, Laois, Longford, Louth, Meath, Offaly, Westmeath, Wexford, Wicklow transformation! Connacht Leader: Bullseye. Connacht Birdknight Castle, Galway Leitrim Mayo Roscommon Sligo transformation. Fire! (Connacht Leader LAUGHS) Linda Ryan: Not too bad. Connacht Leader: Hmph. Hmm? Ulster Leader: Miss Ryan, leave them to me. Ulster UK-ROI Castle, Antrim, Armagh, Cavan, Donegal, Down, Fermanagh, Londonderry, Monaghan, Tyrone transformation! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Look outside! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime): Giant robots? Poppy O'Hair: We really need to get to container fast! The Irelanders: Right! Industries fired a laser cannon at all four castles and caused the soldiers and the leaders to fall unconscious Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: That's enough games for now. It's time to get down to business. Activate the wristbands. The Foot Empire: Right. wristbands have been turned on Infected Zombies: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Ireland Leaders: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Cyclonus: What are you doing now? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: All of Ireland's leaders are now under my mind control. What they do not know is that I actually manipulated them into building their fortresses, too. Where do you think they got the technology? They are just pieces in a larger puzzle. Like the feudal states of Japan herself. Scourge (G1): Whatever it takes to rule Ireland. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Good news for us... but we're not only going to rule Ireland. I'm going to rule the entire 16 realms and turn it into a kingdom of villains, and rewrite the history of the world! (UPTEMPO JAPANESE SONG PLAYING) ALL: Five unite and serve as six heavenly beings. Lord Linda Ryan! (Linda Ryan/The Shredderette LAUGHING MANIACALLY) Captain America (Avengers Assemble (2013): Whoa! This thing's enormous. Yuya Sakaki: We have to keep going! David Brennan: We're here. Now to put the cure into the container and to deactivate the mind control signal. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: But first, you have to get past me and my tunes. Seavolution Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Listen to this melody of your destruction! Daphne Blake: We need our good music to defeat her evil. Velma Dinkley: Enma! Try Big Bad Cat! Lord Enma: Right. Bad Cat plays (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants It's just her feline arrogance Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells She think her litter box don't smell Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back) (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Lord Enma: What do you think? Whoa, who cut the cheese? Was that you, baby? You may wanna reexamine your diet. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Can the old spirit philosophies Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? Don't push me Yo-Kai I'm just not in the mood You're one swipe away from becoming cat food Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled This big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act) What'd I tell you? (The big bad cat's an act) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back) Lord Enma: Don't go and be fooled (Don't go and be fooled) The big bad cat's a furball hackin' Rodent snackin' act That's right, an act You're just some pussy cat You think you're tough Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I dare you, Enma, to call my bluff Spike: You're a very scary putty tat Siri: You're one swipe away from becoming toast Connor, get my doggie bag I'm about to catch a snack Lord Enma: We can settle this right now, right here (The big bad cat's an act) Mano y mano, Yo-Kaio y humano (The big bad cat's an act) Oh, that's gotta hurt. Falling off into a dome. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Lord Enma: Here I am, come get me You think I'm afraid of your blades? Cootchie cootchie coo. (The big bad cat's an act) Bombs away, guys Come on, me and you (The big bad cat's an act) Come on, let's go right now I'll rip that flesh coat off ya (I thought I warned ya Not gonna tell you twice) And wear it, and all my Yo-5 friends will be goin' (You better watch your back) "Lord Enma, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Hear what I'm sayin' guys? Escargoon: Why you rats! Seavolution Yuya Sakaki: We need more! Much more! Julius Nex: What if we try "GO!"? Nathan Evo: Right. Playing The Irelanders: T double E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! They the real heroes taking on the big menace, Teen Titans flow! Teen Titans know! When there's real trouble baby, Teen Titans GO! Go, Teen Titans, GO! (4x) Cheetor: Beast Boy, can turn straight up into an animal Bunny Blanc: (Animal?) Duchess Swan: (Animal?) Rattrap: Yes, any animal Maximals: Boom, pow! Cheetor: Yep, he's a kitty now All: (Awwww) Cheetor: Check out this kitty, meow! Lolirock: The-Star-the-Fire, the live, the wire The alien princess in her alien attire The energy blasts, supersonic speed Is she down with the Titans? Oh the-yes indeed! Menasor (PWT): Booyah, booyah! Got his cannon blasters Cyborg, woo baby, Mr. High Tech Master Irelanders: (W-W-W-W-What, what?) Strongarm: Mr. Meatball Disaster Irelanders: (W-W-W-W-What, what?) Grimlock (RID (2015): Mr. Boom Boom Blast Off The Irelanders: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans (4x) (instrumental) Cyclonus (G1-RID (2015): We have to stop them! Jackie Frost: We're almost at England, the first step of our 16 realm conquest Irelanders: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans (4x) Connor Lacey: Boom with the smoke, bombs and birdarangs, Bo staff hitting, steady doin' his thing! Robin Robin the leader, Robin Robin in charge Alistair Wonderland: (Show 'em his baby hands!) Connor Lacey: Nah, Robin Robin's are large Robecca Steam: No no no, for real, those are some super small hands. Raven Queen: What? Oh I see! Connor Lacey: Whatever, just keep going! Irelanders: Go, Teen Titans, GO! (4x) Raven Queen: Raven is here to drop it on you even harder There's no darker than she, Raven's dark as can be Check it, Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Teleport and magical powers, they adios! Irelanders: Go, Teen Titans, GO! (8x) Jinafire Long: Did it work? Northwind: Why you!! We're not done yet! Seavolution Jane Boolittle: I think, it's time to bring out the big guns! Nanny McPhee: Quite. We need to combine all the music we used to make one song the zombies can't resist to dance. Lizzie Hearts: Connor, combine The Night Begins to Shine, It's Party Time, La Llorona and The Greatest Show together! Connor Lacey: Okay. Cian Dooley: But care to tell us on your little secret? Mater: Cian, we're about to let everyone in on this little secret. Irelanders and their allies: Let's go. plays Jackson: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight David Brennan: So they were all... Connor Lacey: Michael Jackson! Cian Dooley: He must've transferred his dancing skills into four songs when he died. Michael Jackson: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Price: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And whomsoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell Jackson: I'm gonna thrill you tonight... Price: The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller maniacal laugh, in deep echo Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): How's it going? Connor Lacey: It's going well. I placed the cure into the container and I've released it around Ireland. Tuff: And the signal that controlled the wristbands has been deactivated. Liokaiser: We won the games! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I don't think so! Windblade (PWT): Stop it, Linda! Leave the boy alone! Overlord (PWT): She has worked too hard, Windblade. (Dr. Cockroach moves the video camera and he signals Owen Grady to turn it on) Too hard to let him destroy everything! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: He's only a living child, guys! (Owen Grady turned it on) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: He's a threat! (The TVs around Ireland and the world turned on) You think, I'd let him win the show and gain his mother's freedom and let him tell everyone about my plan to overthrone the president? No. Dan Kudo: You're nothing but a coward! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'm Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time! Raven Queen: Connor's the real greatest realm traveler of all time! His courage, friendship, leadership, heart and trust got us past through your virus and villain crew. And those four things what made him the leader of the Irelanders. Robecca Steam: I'm with Raven! Auriana: Me too. Irelanders: Me three! Frankie Stein: And besides, you're just a woman who murdered his father and his siblings and framed his mother of that crime! Viewers: (Gasped) Viewer #1: Murdered? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: So what if I did?! I'll kill and frame thousands of humans and good toons before me and my beloved Foot Empire will rule the 16 realms! And I'll silence anyone who gets in our way!! Soldier #1: Stop, Linda Ryan! Policeman #1: You're under arrest for the Ryan murder, framing Mai Lacey, conspiracy with other villains, faking your story and treason of our continent! Soldier #2: We'll hold them off! Connor Lacey: Thanks, people of Ireland. Let's do it, guys! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) (Connor Lacey transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Yumi Ishiyama: Let's get them! begins Swampfire: into his ultimate form Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Policeman #2: We'll the robot soldiers off, while you do that. Irelanders battled against The Shredderette The Shredderette: You can't win! Ultimate Swampfire: Yes, we will! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh please. What exactly are you going to do to stop me? I have my villain army and you have nothing! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): Wrong! Raven Queen: He has us! Yumi Ishiyama: And friendship has made him the leader of the Irelanders. Irelanders: Yeah! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Laughs Gee. The gang really is all together! Laughs Now, stand aside. Connor has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be done with! an energy ball at the Irelanders, but the Irelanders have blocked it by the Ultimatrix glowing Ultimate Swampfire: It's time to take friendship to a new level! Swampfire transformed to Realmatron Realmatron: Realmatron! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: No matter what you are, I'll still be able to take you down! Realmatron: We'll see about that! ShineGreymon's voice Glorious Burst! Glorious Burst attack strikes the Shredderette down Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I'll get you for that! David Brennan: Take this! fight the Shredderette with his fists Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: You'll pay for that! Realmatron: We'll see about that! (In Max Taylor's voice) Lightning Strike! Lightning Strike attack strikes the Shredderette down and she surrendered Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I give! cheering Citizen 1: You showed Linda who's boss. Briar Beauty: I believe so. Gigi Grant: Right, Briar. Police Chief: But why? Draculaura: Linda wanted revenge on Connor after he won the Yu-Gi-Oh tournament. Poppy O'Hair: So first, after hearing of her husband devorcing her and get back together with the kid's mother, Linda has to kill Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan and framed Mai Lacey for that. Yumi Ishiyama: Then, she created the Realm Games as a distraction for her real plan. Steel: Which was to steal the items she needed to create Ryantek Industries and with the help of her Foot Empire, the Rage Virus and this giant robot castle to destroy us... Emisarry: That the Realm Crystal will belong to Linda and the 16 realms will be under her control after she conquers Ireland and the Earth. Bumblebee: (TFP): Once she dethrones Michael D Higgins. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling heroes! Police officer: Linda Ryan, you have the right to remain silent. Connor Lacey: This show is cancelled. And now, for the Black Lanterns. (Got the Black Lantern power battery and said the White Lantern oath) In brightest day and blackest night, all darkness will dread my might. Virtuous energy of life ignite, shine forth my power - White Lantern's light! with that, the Black Lanterns have changed into White Lanterns and are revived Mistress of Flame: Thank you, Irelanders, for breaking the curse. Draedwing, Skyquake and Breakdown will join you and your Irelanders. Knock Out: Thanks, ma'am the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury member: We have, Your Honor. In the name of the Emerald Isle and Christ, our lord, this court finds you, Linda Ryan a.k.a. The Shredderette, guilty of all charges. Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Judge: For your reward for uncovering the truth and winning the games, your mother is free to go. Release her. Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the 16 realms from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. David Brennan: So do we, right, Cian? Cian Dooley: Right, David. Zoe Drake: Still, I can't get the feeling that we've forgot something. back at the Shopping Centre Parasite: (Coos as it saw nanite-infested robot and going to possess it) Nanite-infested robot: all of the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the parasite is screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally